Shifting Through the Motions
by cleareyes25
Summary: Marie Willis: OC Marie is sent to live with Chairman Cross in order to adjust to life with other creatures. Marie brings a little Shifter flair into the dreary lives of the Vampire Knight cast. 1st chap. is bland... and probably the 2nd too.  Muh-ree


Breathe in... Breathe out... in... out... in...

"Will all those with boarding tickets A1-A30 please line up in numerical order please for boarding."

I grabbed my bag and got in line, trying to keep up my breathing exercise and failing. A woman in front of me had decided that today was the day to shower in perfume. Lilac perfume to be exact. I turned my face to the side in an effort to avoid the smell as I waited for my turn in line. It was a relief when I finally got to a seat that was a comfortable distance from any obnoxious smells.

"Welcome. This is the flight to Nye, Japan. Please pay attention to the safety lecture and thank you for flying International Airline!"

A flight attendant stood at the front of the plane and proceeded to show everyone how to buckle their seat belts. I leaned back and resumed my breathing exercise._ Calm down. Thing of the ocean. Imagine the tide. The waves gently rolling up onto shore. Breathe in... out... in... out..._

"Will all passengers please fasten their seat belts, turn off all electronics, put your seat in the upright position and put up their trays. We will be landing in Nye, Japan within 30 minutes."

I opened my eyes and looked about the cabin. People were coddling little children, closing lap tops, and waking up their traveling companions among other things. _Well, that wasn't so tedious._ The plane began its descent causing my stomach to jump. When the doors opened I made sure to jump into the aisle in order to avoid wasting any more time than I had to.

The airport was slightly chilly causing me to become a little jittery as I made my way to baggage claim. As I arrived I saw a man holding up a sign with the name **Marie Willis** on it. _**Sigh **__Let everyone know who I am. Maybe some creepy guy will try to chat me up online or send me a dead squirrel as a welcome present._

I walked over to the man. He was wearing a black trench coat, glasses, and his long hair in a loose pony tail. It didn't look nearly as gay as I thought it would. The look in his eyes and the set in his face told me he had gone through, and perhaps still is, troubled times longer than he should have for his age. My pace slowed as I got closer, my nerves jumping around as they always did around most people. My hands fiddled with the rubber band on my wrist as I stood before him.

"Uh... Hi. My name is.. Marie Willis. Are you Mr. Cross?"

He looked down at me and his expression changed into a smile. It looked like the echo of one that was much brighter.

"Yes I am. Welcome, Miss Willis, to Japan! Do you need help getting your bags?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." I turned to the conveyor belt as suitcases and bags moved along. I rushed forward when I spotted my purple suitcase. When I turned back around Mr. Cross gave me that same smile, turned around, and headed towards the exit. I quickly followed after him.

A black car was sitting next to the curb next to Mr. Cross with the trunk open. I lifted my bag in and then walked around to the back door and got in. The seats were leather and I felt awkward just sitting there. There was a man in the passenger seat. He was wearing an eye patch over one eye and I tried not to look startled when he glanced back at me. Mr. Cross got in the car and didn't say anything as he pulled out into the road and headed towards Cross Academy.

I had heard that there were somethings going on at the academy and that my arrival was kind of bad timing. I didn't know what was going on but I could definitely tell it was a serious matter. _Great. Now I feel like a burden. This is going to be a fun year!_

My situation is not as complicated as you would think. The reason why I am going to live with Mr. Cross is because my parents wanted me to get out more and mature as a... person. To become more acquainted with people who are different like us and at the same time not like us. Okay, with that explanation it might sound a little complicated but it isn't! I just suck at explaining things. I am a shape shifter. There! Short, sweet, and to the point...

My family consists of 5 shape shifters including me. My mom, an owl, my dad, a bear, my eldest brother, Chris, a bull, my little sister, Sara, who is too young to be a shifter and myself, a snow leopard. Shifters do not even gain their abilities until they turn 10 and your counterpart (animal) is not hereditary as you could probably see. Myself being 14 have my ability. Sarah is only 8 and Chris is 18. My parents like to integrate us with other species so that when we get older and are on our own we won't get killed... or at least have a better chance at not getting killed. So, they send us abroad for a year to some boarding school for the enhanced species (and ordinary) when we are able to control our counterpart or are old enough to be apart from them. Chris didn't go to Cross Academy, though, so I'm not sure what to expect.

I was to go to a public high school in a town near Cross Academy. My parents wanted me to practice my social skills and control. Plus, my parents aren't too keen on the Night Class. They said that last year there was a lot of drama going on and they didn't want me to get involved in that. Yet, they want me to still hang out with vampires! I guess they think that a limited amount of time won't damage me too much... My parents are crazy.


End file.
